Dorathia Jadenhorn
Personality & Character Dorathia in current time is a bit of a quiet dragoness who has suffered a lot in the past, having almost an permanent expression of sorrow written on her face. The only times when she can be see smiling is around kids, back at the daycare she works in. She really likes children , mainly cause of her motherly nature, and would do anything in her power to keep them save from harm. Behind her sorrow filled expression is a brave and kind dragoness who greatly pities the lives of those living in the third class and gravely wises to help them. She bares a huge hatred towards darkers and wouldn't think twice about killing any of them on sight. She also is highly disgusted about Princess Ember, knowing too well she isn't doing a good job ruling and should be dethroned as soon as possible. However as much as she despises Ember she keeps her mouth shut (how can she help others when locked up in a dungeon or executed for bad mouthing a tyrant of a queen?). She thinks rather ill about herself as she basicly f*cked up everything in her eyes so she doesn't in the slightest think highly of herself. As a kid Dorathia was a curious, loud yet cheerful lil fella. She enjoyed messing around with kids her age. She was however a book worm, a nerd so to say. She paid close attention during her classes and practiced her element as best as she could. She had a huge distaste for bullies and ignored bullies as best she could (although if they used force she'd use force right back at them). When she wasn't the target of bullies she would jump in to defend the younger ones. Needless to say, she was a good kid. Skills & abilities As a fire dragon from master level Dora has mastered her firebreath and can freely create fireballs from thin air. She uses her fire breath often though and thus can be seen using just that. She can create fireballs from thin air, though she does not use them too much. She can use her tail end as an axe as its flexible and the axe is sharp enough to do decent damage. From time to time she'll ignite her tail for extra damage. Weaknesses Although she used to ignite her front paws for damage during her time as a freedom flyer, after the loss of all her paws this skill becomes a dubble edge sword in terms that she hurts herself as well as the enemy, because her metal prosthetic paws will heat up so much, it will damage the remaining parts of her legs closes to it. Water cancels out her fire, she cannot use any of her abilities under water. Metal element dragons can easily dispose of her metal prosthetic paws, making her immobile aside from flight. She CANNOT use a fire fury of any sorts. Backstory Pre-Bloody Dawn When the war started and the Darkers started to attack everyone and everywhere , Dorathia was caught completely off guard. She was shopping for wears and food for her family back home when the darkers came in fast. She made a B-line straight home when it happened, too worried about her family to help the dragons who weren't fast enough to avoid being attacked. She eventually reaches her home, only to see her husband's beheaded body and the culprit in the process of 'riping' out the heart of her only child. The culprit was a darker named Ravah. In a fit of rage Dora attacked Ravah only to have her defeat her. Luckily for her, Ravah was forced to retreat with other darkers and so her life was spared. However Dora was left emotionally and physically wounded. The deaths of her loved ones gave the birth of Dorathia's hatred for Darkers, especially the darker called Ravah. She vowed she'd destroy every single darker in her way and will not rest till she'd kill Ravah in cold blood. Till the wall and barrier was made Dorathia fought of any of the darkers she'd lay her eyes on. After the wall was build, Dorathia remained in Warfang, furious she hadn't seen the darker that killed her family before it was finished. When the Freedom Flyers were created, Dorathia wasted no time and joined their side. Seeing as they go out and kill Darkers, meeting up with Ravah seemed great possibility and a chance like that she wouldn't dare to let it pass her. After passing the test that was required to be done, Dorathia joined the Freedom Flyers, as a low ranked soldier, but she didn't mind that. As long as she'd have the chance to kill darkers she'd be satisfied. For her entire stay with the Freedom Flyers Dorathia obeyed every command and fought the best she could. In the year 1559 the day she had longed for finally arrived. In the mids of a battle , she saw her. Blinded by her hatred, Dorathia went straight for Ravah, ignoring everything and everyone around her. Her mind only set in destroying the one who took away those precious to her many years ago. Ravah, however, managed tp slip away from her and lured her inside of a nearby cave. There the two faught it out one on one, with Ravah managing to cut off one of her legs with her horns. But despite that it seemed Dorathia would be the victor of the battle, but before she could give the final blow and avenge her family, Ravah alerted nearby darkers and sneaked off as they finished what she couldn't do. Ambushed by more Darkers then she could handle Dorathia was attacked and ripped open all over. She truly believed that she'd die right there and then. Yet the last thing she remembered after that was waking up back in Warfang hospital with most of her wounds patched up and healed... that is..except for all of her feet, which had been replaced with prothetic feet. For the first time in her life she would look in the mirror to see what she had become. She had to leave the Freedom Flyers, stating that she had to rehabilitate and believing her latest actions didn't leave a good impression for them. She became depressed and loath herself greatly. Bloody Dawn When the Bloody Bawn occurred, Dorathia refused to join the fight. Although she had finished rehabilitating and was no longer depressed, she didn't want to go through the same pain ever again. Her confidence had also became so low that she highly doubted she'd last long enough to be useful. When the bloody dawn ended and the amount of casualties had been revealed, Dora felt a hint of guilt and regret. And in silence wished she did help out, so there wouldn't be as many casualties. Yet she knew that it wouldn't even had matter anyhow. Post-Bloody Dawn Not long after the Bloody Dawn she took a job at a day care, watching over the young dragons when their parents didn't had time to do so. She carefully watched them and took care of these children as if they were her own. Although the loss of her son Lackus still griefs her to this day, she refuses to let it hinder her. She made a vow to protect every child, so no parent will have to endure the things she did. Gallery Pl_fancharacter_dorathia_jadenhorn_by_poisondragon88-d8v3itb.png|Concept art Pldorothia_jadenhorn_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9i465a.png|Alternative version dorathia_jadenhorn_reference____2018_by_poisondragon88-dbzw3ae.png|Reference sheet pl___i_will_always_be_there_for_you_by_poisondragon88-db5srj1.png|Dorathia with her first son Notes Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:Freedom Flyers Category:Team Gamma Category:2nd class